


"This Changes Everything"

by yikes (Dammitdrake)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Hanzo Shimada is beautiful, Hurt Hanzo Shimada, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Once again I am a sucker for hurt Hanzo, Overwatch - Freeform, Protective Genji Shimada, Protective Jesse McCree, Shimada Clan, The Shimada Clan sucks, and protective Jesse and Genji, if you didn't already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammitdrake/pseuds/yikes
Summary: Hanzo has been seeing Doctor Ziegler for therapy since he had joined the Overwatch organization. The therapy sessions seemed to be helping Hanzo a lot, he was doing much better than when he first arrived.He did not confide in Ziegler for everything, some things he just deemed too personal.Well, he tried not to.In other words: Hanzo talks about how he lost his legs and a certian Cyborg finds out.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 19
Kudos: 347





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I love the whole concept of the Shimada Clan removing Hanzo's legs so I decided to write about it myself.
> 
> I have nothing else to do, quarantine really be like that sometimes. So, I am pushing myself to write more.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy :)

Hanzo Shimada woke up from his slumber, letting a content sigh escape his lips as he looked up at the sleeping man beside him. He relished in the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him.

It was a relatively calm morning, which was not very common. There were no meetings to attend or missions to be whisked away on.

The only things on the Japanese man’s schedule for the day was a therapy session with Doctor Ziegler and his daily training.

“What are you lookin’ at, Sweetheart?” The man spoke, a sleepy smile displayed on his face. He gently grabbed Hanzo’s hips, pulling the archer closer.

Hanzo rolled his eyes but let himself be pulled impossibly closer, a small smile on his face.

“Jesse-”

The smaller man was cut off by an onslaught of sweet, close-mouthed kisses across his face, along the curve of his cheekbone, his brow, down the slope of his nose, and finally his lips. It was soft, lethargic, and dripping with affection. He couldn’t help but melt into the kiss.

Hanzo let himself indulge in all that Jesse was giving him, letting himself enjoy his morning.

As time went on, he decided that he should get up. He still had things to do and would not allow himself to stay in bed all day, no matter how tempting.

He finally managed to get Jesse’s arms off of him and made his way towards the bathroom, examining himself in the mirror.

His hair had gotten longer, it reached just below his shoulders now. Usually he would cut it, not wanting it to get in the way but that thought had been discarded the moment Jesse complimented the length.

There were several premature grey hairs by his temples due to years of stress yet there were few wrinkles on his face.

He inched closer to the mirror, inspecting his facial hair, wondering if he needed to trim it yet. His gaze then turned to his eyebrows, which were perfectly even as always. 

Before he could move onto another feature, he felt familiar arms wrap around from behind him. He looked up from the mirror, catching his boyfriend’s grin.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful ya’ are? ‘Cause if not then I haven’t been doing my job right.”

“You tell me everyday.” Hanzo replied softly, wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

“Good.”

Jesse turned Hanzo around in his arms, gently resting his hands on the archer’s hips, pulling him close.

Their morning had continued at a slow pace as neither of them were in a rush. They did their usual routine as well as taking a shower.

Hanzo had finally gotten dressed, wearing his usual attire minus the quiver on his back. There was no need for him to walk around with his weapon or anything of that sort right now. 

He was ready to leave and meet up with Doctor Ziegler for his session but he paused for a moment, a subtle feeling of unease settling over him.

No matter how many sessions the Japanese man attended, he could not shake the feeling. He had become much more comfortable over time but he doubted that he would ever truly feel at ease when discussing things that involved himself and his emotions.

Jesse must have noticed the archer’s unease because he quickly walked up to him, pulling him close once more.

“Just one more kiss, Beautiful.” He spoke, trying to calm the other’s nerves without being apparent. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics but complied. He placed one hand on the cowboy’s cheek, the other on his neck. 

They met halfway and shared a soft kiss for a moment before Hanzo pulled away.

“Satisfied?” He questioned, a small smirk on his face, before turning to leave at last.

The gunslinger only hummed in response before smacking the other’s ass.

Hanzo gasped, turning around, only to find said gunslinger practically diving into the bathroom. He was attempting to dodge the Japanese man’s wrath.

He peaked out, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I love you, Darlin' but you best be on your way. Wouldn't want to be late." He teased.

“Insufferable.” Hanzo mumbled under his breath before finally leaving the room, trying to stop the blush that threatened to paint his face. He then began walking towards Angela’s office

The archer had been seeing Doctor Ziegler for therapy since joining the Overwatch organization. He thought that it was pointless but with a bit of convincing, he decided to give it a try.

Angela seemed more than willing to help him and so it started, he thought of it as a way to better himself. He would not be able to find the redemption that he seeked if he did not work on himself first.

His brother, Genji, was ecstatic at the idea of him attending therapy. He believed that it would be very beneficial. 

Hanzo had never been one for expressing his emotions or sharing his thoughts and feelings. He continuously kept his emotions and bay and often held a cold demeanor. Because of this, he had not seeked out help in the past. He would instead bottle them up and dismiss it as weakness that needed to be pushed aside. Forgotten.

Finally starting therapy had been a big step forward for Hanzo. He still had his problems of course but he was doing much better than when he first arrived. He was no longer cold and brash towards his teammates. He was much more intune with his emotions.

Since joining Overwatch and beginning therapy, he and Genji have grown closer. They were becoming more and more like true brothers with each passing day.

He had even formed a romantic relationship with a certain cowboy. The archer never thought that he would be able to find someone that loved him like Jesse did, at times he felt undeserving of the affection.

Hanzo has not disclosed everything about himself and his past to Doctor Ziegler, there were certain things that he deemed too personal to tell. He has grown a lot since starting but some things will never change. He remains to be a very private person.

Even so, he had opened up more than he once expected to Angela. He has told her things he never thought he would speak of again. She had that sort of affect on people, she could get them talking without having to say a single word herself.

The main part of Hanzo’s therapy is discussing his progress within Overwatch along with how he deals on a daily basis. They also discuss his emotions and how he can express himself. They sometimes delve into his past but not too often, not as much as they used to.

Hanzo’s past is very important, it is the key to his improvement. This is why Angela prefers to target his past in therapy but it does not always work out, he will usually shut down before it can escalate too much. It is a work in progress and she is determined nonetheless. 

From what Angela has learned thus far, Hanzo experienced a very traumatic upbringing. He was raised to be a weapon rather than being raised as a son. 

Hanzo refuses to acknowledge how much he was manipulated and groomed, claiming it is not an excuse for his actions within the clan.

She is currently working on helping Hanzo come to terms with his past and his actions under the clan. Her intention is not to show him that he is innocent or that he has done no wrong, she would just like for him to realize that he is not the monster he paints himself as.

The therapy between the two occurs every other week or once a month. Angela and Hanzo are both very busy people but they still make it work, even if their schedule is not set.

For the session today, Angela plans on asking Hanzo if he would be comfortable discussing his scars, or some of them. Her idea is to ask him about a particular scar in which he would reply with as much information as he pleased. He would also have the option to pass if he deemed himself not ready to talk about it.

The goal of this form of therapy is to make Hanzo more comfortable in his body along with having him open up more about his past.

Hanzo has always had issues with his body image. He takes time to make sure that he is presentable at all times. Even though he is in amazing shape and takes great care of his body, he still feels as though it is not enough.

The archer expects himself to be perfect, he holds very high standards for himself. His scars hold him back in that regard. He finds them to be ugly, a sign of weakness. He tends to hide them beneath his clothing when within the base, not wanting anyone to question him or look at him differently. He knows that logically nobody will say anything. Everyone has their own scars but he can’t help but feel that way.

This is especially true when it comes to his prosthetic legs.

Jesse is the only person that Hanzo has ever really opened up to when it came to his legs. The cowboy has always assured his boyfriend that he is beautiful no matter what and his prosthetics do not define him.

Hanzo usually just brushes off the compliments but Jesse stays persistent.

The Japanese man is a bit of a hypocrite in that sense. He finds his own prosthetics to be disgusting yet when he sees Jesse’s arm, he only sees strength and bravery.

Jesse does not let himself be held back by his disability.

Scars say a lot about a person but they do not define them.

To Angela’s surprise, Hanzo had agreed to her idea. She started on a more light note, asking about some small scars that littered the other’s body.

As time progressed, she began to ask about larger scars. Hanzo answered for all of them, brief, but he still answered nonetheless.

Things had been going well thus far, Hanzo seemed to be opening up more. Not all of the scars had a painful memory attached, and she tried to capitalize on this.

One scar in particular had happened while Hanzo and Genji were roughhousing at a very young age. It was in a playful nature, as brothers do, until the younger accidentally pushed Hanzo too hard. This caused him to fall back, gaining a cut on his forearm.

Hanzo smiled slightly as he recalled the memory, claiming that Genji would not stop apologizing as he helped clean and bandage the wound. 

His smile faded as he continued on, claiming that their father had found them and sent Genji back to his room. He scolded Hanzo for being so careless.

Angela decided to test her luck a bit and asked about the large faded overlapping scars on Hanzo’s back. They were not visible to her at the moment but she had known about them. Hanzo had paused momentarily but continued to answer.

“I was flogged.” He did not explain further.

Their time was almost up and Angela decided that there would not be a better time to ask,

“You have done great so far, Hanzo. I appreciate the fact that you feel comfortable disclosing this information with me. We have made a lot of progress today.” She spoke kindly as she wrote some notes down in her chart.

“Thank you, Doctor Zeigler.” Hanzo replied, assuming that this was the end of their session.

“I have one more question, though, I do hope that you don’t mind.” 

“Of course not.”

“Your legs, Hanzo, how did you lose them?”

Hanzo paused, looking down at his prosthetics.

He debated the question in his mind, knowing that he could pass on it and not say anything but something held him back from doing so. Angela had said that he was doing well and he did not want to disappoint her. He decided that he would give a brief explanation.

She has tried asking about his legs in the past but the archer had shut her down instantly. He did not necessarily want to shut her down once more. 

For a moment the room was silent, the only thing that could be heard was their faint breathing.

Hanzo looked up at Angela, an unreadable expression on his face. 

He knew that he would never really be ready to fully talk about it but he could try, for Genji, he would try.

“They were surgically removed while I was still with the clan.” He spoke softly, as if he had never said it aloud before. 

Angela nodded thoughtfully before asking her next question,

“Why were they removed?”

“To ensure that I could not run away, to show me that I am nothing without the clan.”

“You are much more than your past, Hanzo.”

“I know that now but at the time I-” Hanzo paused,

“I believed it, that I was truly worthless without.”

“What caused them to think that you would run?”

“I can’t-”

“Yes you can, Hanzo.” Angela pushed, knowing that Hanzo needed to get this out now because there was a low chance he would ever discuss it again.

“I refused.”

“What did you refuse?”

“To go through with killing Genji.” Hanzo whispered, he ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

He then cleared his throat and sat up straight, reverting back to an unreadable expression. He was, as Anegla had feared, shutting down. 

Angela knew that this was a highly sensitive topic for the Japanese man, he never really discussed the incident with her. 

It was a touchy subject for everyone, even her, as she was married to Genji. Even though the younger man had long since forgiven Hanzo, he refused to forgive himself. 

Even with this knowledge, she continued to question him.

“You did go through with it, Hanzo.” She spoke, not in a cruel way, just simply stating.

“I know.”

Silence fell upon them once more before Hanzo decided to speak again.

“The clan did not like that I refused so they punished me, they told me that I should not doubt their judgement. They knew what was right and I did not have to think, I just had to act.” He paused, meeting Angela’s gaze. 

“They removed my legs the night that I refused in order to teach me a lesson. They informed me that the reason why they were doing this was because of Genji. They reminded me of every time I was punished because of my brother’s mistakes and carelessness, of how much of a burden he was to the clan. When I woke up that morning, my legs had already been replaced with prosthetics and a sword was placed in my hands. They told me I knew what I had to do, and I did.” Hanzo finished speaking, surprised by his own words. He had not told anyone this yet and the fact that he did felt odd to him.

“How did it feel, having them removed?” She asked, processing the information she was giving.

“It hurt.” Hanzo confirmed, 

“I had never felt pain like that before, I felt so weak and small.” He admitted.

_Why are you telling her this?_

_Why are you still talking?_

_Be quiet before you say too much._

_It is too late for that._

_Excuses._

_Pathetic._

“All I did was watch.”

“I didn’t beg them to stop, I just watched.”

“Hanzo, I appreciate the fact that you are telling me this. I-” Angela cut herself off, eyes going wide as she noticed a certain cyborg frozen by the door, visibly shaking in anger.

“Genji?” Hanzo questioned, getting up from his seat, looking at his younger brother with concern in his eyes.

_“Why didn’t you tell me, Anija?” Genji's voice cut through the air harshly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji discovers how his brother Hanzo gained his prosthetics.
> 
> How will he react to this being hidden from him?
> 
> What does this change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote/ edited the first chapter along with this one. I was not satisfied with my work, it was extrememly rushed even though I had no reason to rush.
> 
> It is all basically the same, just written a bit better in my opinion.
> 
> The final chapter is already done, I just need to edit it as well and then I will post it.
> 
> After that I promise I'm done lol :)

Genji Shimada knew that Hanzo had lost his legs and replaced them with prosthetics but his brother had not told him why or how.

He had asked him if they were connected to the clan. Hanzo denied it and they moved on.

Since joining Overwatch, the brother’s relationship has flourished.

Genji knew that things would never be the same as they were when they were children but he was willing to try.

Hanzo was still a fairly closed off person but he has always been like that, it was expected. Even so, they have continued to grow closer.

Even though the archer was a more private person, Genji believed that things were going very well. He thought that his brother felt like he could trust him with his burdens and vise versa. The two of them had spent many days meditating and talking with each other about said burdens along with their hopes for the future. 

Genji was happy for his brother. Hanzo had finally begun to find himself, who he truly was and not what the clan had molded him to be. 

He had also come out to him as gay, which shocked Genji but he was still very supportive about it. Though, he did have a few suspicions when they were younger because Hanzo never showed any signs of being attracted to or wanting to form a relationship with a woman but he didn’t show any signs of liking men, either. Genji had just brushed it off, claiming that Hanzo was just too uptight and didn’t know how to have fun.

When Hanzo and Jesse had told him that they were dating, he was not surprised. The two of them had clicked very fast and Genji was happy for them, happy for his brother.

Genji knew that his brother had his secrets, things that he kept to himself. He just hoped that he would eventually feel comfortable enough to share them all with him.

The younger Japanese man was not trying to listen in on Hanzo and Angela’s therapy session. He had just been making his way towards his wife’s office to possibly annoy her and see how she was doing, he was not aware that Hanzo was also there at the moment. 

When he arrived at the office, he heard them talking and decided that he would come back later but once he had heard that they were talking about the clan, he was frozen where he stood.

He stood there for several moments, just listening to Hanzo describe what had been done to him, how he had lost his legs, and something inside of him just broke . 

His mind was racing as he listened, frightened by what he was hearing. 

He had always felt sorrow for his brother and what he had endured as a child but this, _this changed everything_. Genji had already forgiven his brother about what he had done to him long ago, he still held him responsible to a point but forgave him nonetheless. He knew his brother’s mind was not his own at the time, and this proved it.

This information proved that Hanzo was Innocent, that he didn’t really want to do it. That is what he believed anyway, what he wanted so desperately to believe. 

Genji felt betrayed that his brother had not told him yet was telling Angela, but at the same time he was understanding. It would be much more difficult to talk about this to someone that had been there, someone the memory and pain was attached to.

Conflicting emotions filled his mind, but the strongest was anger. 

Anger at the clan for hurting his brother in such a way. He was not stupid, he knew the clan had abused Hanzo but he did not know that they were capable of something like this.

No, he did know they were capable, he himself was an example of their cruelty.

That thought alone left him standing there, frozen in place. His breathing became much more heavy. 

He was unable to calm himself down, letting the anger consume him.

Genji did not know what to do next but his choice in the matter was quickly swept away by his wife, Angela, and his brother, Hanzo, noticing him.

Hanzo stood up from his chair, looking at Genji with concern in his eyes. 

“Genji-”

The younger man was not having it.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Anija?” His voice cut through the air harshly.

“Genji! This is a private session!” Angela exclaimed, she held patient confidentiality very high. She had been getting great results from Hanzo, she was on the edge of a breakthrough, and now it was ruined. 

The younger man looked at his wife apologetically but ignored her words, turning back towards Hanzo, a hurt expression on his face.

Hanzo shook his head, staying silent as Genji searched him for an answer.

“Brother, why did I not know?” He pressed as he walked closer to Hanzo, not giving him the opportunity to dodge the question.

“Genji, that is enough. I am asking you to leave my office now, this is a private matter.” Angela intervened, not wanting the situation to escalate. 

She personally did think that it would be good for Hanzo to tell Genji about the incident, but not like this.

“Angela, it is okay.” Hanzo finally spoke, “This is something I should have discussed with my brother a long time ago.” He admitted. 

The doctor let a small sigh escape her lips as she nodded, she took a quick glance between the two men before exiting the room.

“I will be right outside, If I hear anything that I don’t like, I will put a stop to this.” She then looked directly at Genji, 

“Do not interrupt my sessions again.”

As Angela left, the atmosphere in the room shifted greatly. 

“You told me that your prosthetics had nothing to do with the clan.” Genji stated, angry at the lie.

“I know.” Hanzo stated calmly.

“Why did you lie?”

“I was-” The older paused momentarily.

“You were what?” Genji pushed once more, stepping closer to his brother.

“I did not want you to view me differently. I did not want anything to change, change that you seek out so desperately.” 

Before Genji could reply, Hanzo cut him off.

“I am not dull, brother. I know that you want what I did to have not been my fault, you want a reason to believe that I was not in control of my actions.” he paused, 

“and this, this is something that I know you will latch onto, you will use this to prove to yourself that I am innocent.”

“Anija-”

“No, do not try to deny it. I am not guilt free, I was of my own mind. I was the one that killed you, not the clan. Whether or not they harmed me does not matter. Whether or not I refused at first does not matter. I still went through with it, and for that, I will never be able to forgive myself.” Hanzo explained firmly.

“It does change things, Hanzo! How can you not see that?” Genji yelled, 

“You are always so quick to put the entirety of the blame on yourself, why must you do that? You are not a monster, you never were. Why do you try so hard to paint yourself as one?”

“Because it is easier!” Hanzo raised his voice for the first time, 

“It is easier to be seen as the monster rather than the victim. I do not want pity and I do not want useless excuses.”

Genji’s demeanor softened slightly at those words but he was still unrelenting. 

He gently placed his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes before speaking,

“Hanzo, you are a victim just as I am. The clan put you through immense abuse, abuse that even I did not face. They manipulated and groomed you to be their weapon. You are a victim, brother, but that does not mean you are weak.”

“I deserved it.” Hanzo spoke firmly, as if he truly believed it. As if the clan was right to harm him.

Genji snarled at those words, clenching his fists.

“You were a child! You did not deserve anything that happened to you!” The younger man snapped, 

“Do not defend the clan. They took you away from me. I remember when we were young children, we did everything together. You were always there for me. All you cared about was being my older brother and being making me happy, but then they took you away from me.” He spat harshly.

“You stopped talking to me. You became cold and distant, only coming to see me for clan related issues. I didn’t care about the clan, I never have, I cared about you. I saw it happen so do not try and deny it. I saw how they hurt you, how they corrupted your mind.” Genji’s voice was laced with strong emotion.

“Maybe I am selfish for wanting a reason to forgive you but for fucks sake, Hanzo, I just want my brother back! Why must you keep pushing me away? I thought we were getting better but I was wrong.”

Hanzo took a deep breath, pausing as he felt a single tear roll down his cheek, landing on the ground below. He brought his hand up to touch his face, as he pulled away the tips of his index and middle finger were wet. 

“Brother I-” Genji started, wide eyed.

“I do not want your pity.” Hanzo said in a quiet tone, wiping away the wetness on his cheek. He swiftly walked past his brother, wanting to leave the room.

The archer had unknowingly let his guard down.

Hanzo did not want his brother to see him like this. He had always tried to seem like he was in control at all times, that he held no emotions and could not be broken down. 

He presented himself how he wanted to be seen by others. The fact that he managed to crack in front of his brother was unnerving.

Genji did not know what to do.

He had never seen his brother cry before, even as children. He had just deemed that Hanzo was incapable. He knew logically that wasn’t true but his brother was very skilled at masking his emotions, nobody would not know anything unless he let you.

Hanzo opened the door to leave, revealing Angela standing just outside like she had said but alongside her was Jesse.

“Is everything alright?” She questioned Hanzo before looking back in the room, spotting Genji staring back at her, a pained expression on his face.

“Yes. Everything is fine. It was a pleasure speaking with you today, Angela, but I will be taking my leave.” Hanzo replied, as if nothing had happened. He then looked up at Jesse, who had clear concern on his face.

Hanzo shook his head and began walking away, refusing to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse helps Hanzo take a moment to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little off track in this chapter but oh well! That just means you get a lil' more McHanzo content lol.
> 
> This was meant to be the last chapter, I included the ending in it but I decided to cut it out because it really did not match. It was too abrubt.
> 
> I have decided to make the ending a bit longer so that it can be it's own chapter. I will post it very soon.
> 
> Thank you!

Jesse McCree had been making his way towards Angela’s office in order to catch his boyfriend, Hanzo. He was planning on catching the archer after the therapy session was over.

Each session usually only lasted around an hour or so which meant that it should have ended by now, or would be nearing the end.

The cowboy liked to be there when Hanzo finished so that they could walk back together. He knew that the archer struggled with the therapy and just being there for him helped a lot.

He was trying and that is what matters.

Hanzo has always been there for him, whether it be when he has a nightmare and needs someone to help him calm down, to assure him that things are okay, or when he needs someone to hold and talk to him after a particularly rough mission.

The two of them were not perfect by any means, they both had their issues. Even so, they still loved each other.

Jesse wanted to be there for Hanzo just as he was there for him. He made a point of always making sure his boyfriend felt loved and appreciated.

When they had first met, Jesse couldn’t help but flirt a little. Hanzo was gorgeous, is gorgeous.

The archer seemed very cold and distant in the beginning, he would brush off his attempts as if they were meaningless.

_“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only Ten-I-See.” Jesse asked, a grin on his face._

_“No, I am from Hanamura.” Hanzo had replied, not even giving Jesse a second glance._

_“Aside from being drop dead gorgeous, what do you do for a livin’, Darlin’?” Jesse had asked during a mission, Hanzo just rolled his eyes and ignored it as usual._

Things seemed hopeless after a while, but Jesse refused to give up, at least not yet.

Jesse knew that there was more to him.

His determination had paid off in the end, after countless failed attempts at flirting he had finally spun a pick-up so bad that even he was embarrassed.

It surprisingly worked and Hanzo’s reaction made his heart flutter. 

_Hanzo paused, taken aback by just how bad it was. He bit his lip to try and hold back a laugh but he couldn’t help it. It was too late. He looked up at Jesse and laughed lightly, “Is that the best you can do?” He questioned. There was an ever growing blush on his face._

_Jesse was shocked, he did not think that it would work._

_“I uh-” He blushed lightly, not knowing what to say,_

_“Well I’ll be damned, I don’t believe it is.” He replied._

Since then, the two men have only grown closer. 

Jesse is still a constant flirt and Hanzo tries to act unaffected but his blush always gives him away.

Jesse knows Hanzo better than anyone. He could tell that his boyfriend was a bit nervous about therapy with Angela today, he usually was with every session. Because of that, Jesse tried to make the morning as lighthearted as possible. 

Hanzo was strong and he could handle himself but that didn’t mean Jesse didn’t worry sometimes.

As Jesse neared Angela’s office, he noticed that she was not even in the room. She was standing just outside with a hesitant expression on her face. She seemed to be taking some notes.

“Where’s Hanzo?” He questioned as he approached her.

She was just about to reply but paused when she heard more yelling coming from inside of the room. 

“The hell is go’in on in there?” Jesse asked, worrying creeping in.

“Genji was listening in on Hanzo’s session with me, whether it was by accident or on purpose I do not know. He heard some things that I believe he did not expect and got rather upset.” She recalled professionally.

“The two of them are arguing right now, I have stepped out of the room because Hanzo asked me to but I am waiting to see if I need to intervene.”

More yelling was heard from inside the room and Jesse was tempted to go in but Angela shook her head at him.

_“Maybe I am selfish for wanting a reason to forgive you but for fucks sake, Hanzo, I just want my brother back! Why must you keep pushing me away? I thought we were getting better but I was wrong.”_

When the two of them heard Genji yell, their eyes went a bit wide. 

Angela reached for the door. The situation did not seem as though it would calm down anytime soon and she did not want it to escalate further. Before she could open the door, to her surprise, Hanzo emerged from the room.

“Is everything alright?” She questioned before looking back in the room. Spotting Genji staring back at her, a pained expression on his face.

When she turned her gaze back towards Hanzo, she noticed that his eyes were a bit red and there was a single streak running down his left cheek. 

“Yes. Everything is fine. It was a pleasure speaking with you today, Angela, but I will be taking my leave.” Hanzo replied, his voice having no hint of emotion, as if nothing had happened.

Jesse was beyond concerned for his boyfriend, their eyes meeting for only a moment before Hanzo left without another word, walking away. 

Jesse had only seen Hanzo truly cry twice in their time together. Those moments were very personal and Jesse held them close to his heart.

The first was when Jesse had told him that he loved him for the first time, that was when he realized the other had never been told that before in truth. Because of this, he made sure to tell Hanzo that he loved him any chance he got.

“ _I love you, Hanzo.” Jesse had stated softly while Hanzo had him pinned during their sparring._

_He couldn’t help but say it, the other man looked so beautiful before him. He had a small smile on his face due to the fact that he had beat Jesse and it just made his heart skip a beat._

_He loved that man with every inch of his being and wanted him to know._

_Once those words had left his mouth, the archer froze. The smile left his face._

_“Do not say something that you do not mean.” Hanzo spoke firmly, getting off of Jesse, walking over to where his water bottle sat._

_Jesse froze, he felt offended by the fact that Hanzo had thought he would lie about something like this._

_He shot up from where he once laid on the ground, making his way towards the other male. He gently grabbed Hanzo’s cheek, having him look him in the eyes._

_“I meant what I said. I love you.” He stated once again._

_“You don’t mean-” Hanzo started but was cut off by Jesse kissing him._

_Hanzo couldn’t help but melt into the kiss even though his mind was racing._

_“I’ve loved you from the first time I ever made you smile and I love you now just the same. I know how I feel. I wouldn’t lie to you ‘bout this, Baby.” He spoke more firmly, refusing to lose eye contact._

_“You don’t have to say it back, I jus’ wanted you to know.” He added, not wanting Hanzo to feel pressured to say it back._

_Jesse’s eyes went wide when he noticed that his boyfriend’s eyes had started watering, “Oh Darlin’, I didn’t mean to make you cry-” He quickly spoke, filled with concern. He had never seen the other man cry at this point in their relationship._

_He had seen the man take a bullet and not even flinch as it was removed, remaining calm and collected. He knew that he was in pain but he masked it so well, as to not worry anyone or even himself. So this was a shock to him._

_“I love you too, you stupid cowboy.” The japanese man replied, wiping away his tears before hugging Jesse._

_Jesse let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and hugged back like his life depended on it._

The second time was when Jesse had been out on a mission, the team lost contact with base due to a Talon attack. Everyone made it out with minimal injuries but it was still a shock. They arrived later than anticipated but they came back nonetheless.

_When Jesse got back to base, Hanzo had been waiting there for him as always._

_The cowboy remembered running up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and pulling him into a tight embrace._

_Once they made it back to their room, the archer had asked if Jesse was okay and if he needed anything. He was worried and Jesse could tell._

_“You.” Jesse had replied as he sat down on the bed, arms outstretched._

_Hanzo crawled into the cowboy’s lap, letting himself be pulled close, resting his head against the other’s chest._

_“I’m okay, baby.” He assured his boyfriend, pausing when he heard an almost silent sniffle._

_When Jesse had looked down at the smaller man in his arms, he noticed a few tears silently falling down his face, rubbing off on his shirt. He pulled him closer,_

_“I’m okay.” He said once again._

Because of how rare it was for Hanzo to show his emotions so publicly, the gunslinger knew that this was serious. This was not just another one of the brother’s petty arguments.

“What the _hell_.” Jesse growled at Genji before following after his boyfriend. Ignoring Angela and the cyborg’s words as he left.

By the time Jesse had reached their room and opened the door, Hanzo was standing there with Storm Bow in one hand and his training room bag in the other.

“Baby, hang on just a moment.” Jesse spoke, standing in front of the doorway, almost blocking it completely with his body.

Hanzo remained silent, contemplating pushing past Jesse but he quickly decided against it. The gunslinger was just trying to help, even if he had not wanted it at the moment.

“Let me go with you.” He suggested, knowing that Hanzo was stubborn and was only going to give as much as he wanted to, which wasn’t a lot right now. That was okay, Jesse just didn’t want his boyfriend to be alone at the moment. 

When Hanzo was left alone with his thoughts, it was never a good thing.

The archer paused momentarily before speaking, 

“Fine.” 

That was all he said as he walked past Jesse, finally making his way to the training room.

Once they reached their destination, Hanzo walked into the locker room and set down both his bag and Storm Bow.

Jesse followed him into the room, 

“I bet I can pin you first in sparring.” He boasted with a playful smirk on his face.

Hanzo needed a distraction right now and Jesse was more than willing to be that distraction.

“I would like to see you try, Cowboy.” The archer replied, glancing over at his boyfriend before grabbing a change of clothes from his bag. It was just a simple tight black tank top and a pair of black joggers.

Jesse laughed lightly as he pulled out his own training attire. If they were to be sparring, he would prefer to not stay in jeans. Hanzo could be ruthless.

The two of them changed, with Jesse making the occasional flirtatious comment but otherwise it did not escalate further than that.

The two of them sparred for a while. At first it was hard for either of them to get the upper hand, they are both skilled fighters and have vastly different styles. Hanzo, of course, did manage to pin Jesse first but that is not to say that the gunslinger did not come close.

Since training with Hanzo, Jesse has improved a lot. In the past, he had just depended on his brute strength in a fight but Hanzo showed him that strength alone would not be enough to save him. 

That was very adamant in their first fight, which Jesse had instigated, where the archer had the other man down within seconds.

Hanzo took training very seriously, no matter what kind. He felt guilty if he did not train and tried his best to keep a routine. Whenever the archer got back from a particularly tough mission, he would train, even if his muscles were already screaming at him and he was exhausted. Training was an escape from him, he could clear his mind and focus on bettering himself.

This situation is no different, he experienced something that caused him distress and immediately wanted to train. At first, he kept replaying the fight between Genji and him in his mind but Jesse was very good at distracting him. He calmed down and let himself forget, if only for a moment.

Some may say he was running from his problems.

Once they were done, the two of them deemed that they were in need of a shower. They were both sweaty and exhausted. 

When they were finished with that, they headed back to their room. Jesse was jokingly making excuses as to why he lost the bet the entire walk there. Hanzo would just roll his eyes in response and try to hide a smile.

“I call for a rematch, I’ll get ya’ next time for sure.” Jesse spoke as he held the door to their room open for Hanzo.

Hanzo placed a gentle kiss on Jesse’s cheek before speaking, “I am sure you will.” His voice laced with playful sarcasm.

He walked into the room, pausing when he saw his phone blinking on the bed, he had left it behind before training. He picked it up and noticed that his brother had tried to call him.

“Genji try an’ call you?” Hanzo heard Jesse speak from behind him. He nodded and let out a small sigh.

“You should go talk to him, Honeybee.” He suggested, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist.

Hanzo relaxed slightly in his boyfriend’s grasp.

“I know.” He agreed.

“He found out about the truth behind my prosthetics, he has a right to be angry. I lied to him.” The archer spoke softly.

Jesse removed one of his hands from around Hanzo and brought it up to the other’s hair, releasing it from it’s ribbon.

He had already known the origin of the prosthetics, he was the first person that Hanzo had ever opened up to about it. He had not gone into full detail, but it still meant a lot that he had trusted him with this information.

“Well, he shouldn’t of been listening in on your session with Angela in the first place but I do understand why he’s upset. That don’t give him a reason to go off an’ make you cry, though, he could have handled it better that’s for damn sure.” Jesse spoke firmly, tightening his grip on Hanzo.

“The best thing you can do is go an’ talk to him. Don’t beat ‘round the bush, it’s already out there. The two of you can be damn stubborn sometimes but don’t leave it like this. I know for a fact that you’d regret it.” He finished, turning Hanzo around in his arms, using his metal arm to tilt his boyfriend’s chin up. 

“I love you.” Hanzo replied, placing a gentle hand on Jesse’s cheek before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“I love you too, Baby. Now go.” Jesse smiled, ushering his boyfriend out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo goes and confronts Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I know that it took me forever to update and honestly, I don't have any excuses. I am just lazy lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you can forgive me and enjoy this last chapter :) It is short so I might come back later and edit it to make it longer but who knows.

Hanzo made his way towards his brother Genji’s room, once he reached his destination he knocked. Right as he knocked, the door unlocked. 

His brother had been waiting for him.

He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of said brother pacing back and forth before noticing him.

“Anija! There you are. I was worried.” Genji spoke, walking up to his brother.

“I am sorry-”

“You do not need to apologize, Hanzo.”

“I just- I just want you to hear me out. Okay?” 

The younger man paused, 

“it is not your fault. I just want you to be honest with me. I do not _need_ anything to latch on in order to forgive you, I already have forgiven you, whether you agree or not. This is my choice and I am choosing to forgive you.” The cyborg stated firmly.

“Your burdens are mine just as mine are yours. We are here for each other now, as brothers, and I do not want there to be any secrets between us. Not anymore.” Genji let out a small sigh,

“I want you to be happy and you can not do that if you continue to dwell on the past.”

Hanzo smiled, throwing Genji off a bit. 

“Why are you smiling?” He asked curiously.

“When did my little brother become so wise?” Hanzo chuckled lightly.

Genji couldn’t help but smile widely at his brother’s comment, 

“Did I hear that right? Did _the_ Hanzo Shimada just call _me_ wise?” he laughed, nudging the other man playfully.

“Nope, forget I said anything.” Hanzo said sarcastically, a small smile still displayed on his face.

“Too late, my ego has already been inflated.”

There was a moment of silence before Genji spoke up again,

“Your legs, do they ever- hurt?” He asked.

“I-” Hanzo started, trying to choose his words carefully, “It comes and goes but it does not affect me as much anymore.”

Genji nodded, a small sigh escaping his lips.

“How much trouble did you get into with Angela?” Hanzo questioned, a small smirk creeping onto his face.

“You _do not_ want to know.” Genji replied.

“I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other? No secrets.” Hanzo joked. 

The two of them laughed, bright smiles on their face.

They were trying and that is what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know I am not the best at writing dialogue but I tried.
> 
> Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you would leave kudos and maybe even a comment ;)
> 
> Please remember to stay hydrated and to eat, it is important to take care of yourself


End file.
